Pokemon Red: Hacked Ver
by Littlestar411
Summary: You think this is funny? You think this is a game! Well, let's see how YOU like it if every accomplishments, friends and enemies you have made, ARE FAKE! I'll show you what it means to know that you are just a character with nothing! Come, come, join me.


**Starz:**Okay, I was reading 'Glitchy Red' the other day and was inspired to write this. It might be ten chaps or so depending on how much I write in it. Sorry if it is a slow update cause I am a little creeped out about that story so, I am very sorry if I update really slow DX

**Akai**=Game!Red

**Red**=Spe!Red

**Fire**=SSBB!Red

**Midori**=Game!Green

**Green**=Spe!Green

**Salem:**Littlestar411 does not own Pokemon or 'Glitchy Red'

**Eclipse:**But she does own the OC's except for Salem(Skye's OC)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: The Old Gameboy<em>**

This whole thing all started when my younger sister found my old Gameboy Color under my bed (How she got into my room when I locked my door is beyond me, and, yes, I did have a certain key lock.) Anyway, ever since she found the little device she's been cleaning the whole house just trying to find some game to play it on.

So far, she's found my old Mario and Kirby game but I guess that wasn't enough for her since the next morning I found Eclipse in my room again holding what looked like those claws that old people use. That scared the living shit out of me since I had just recently had a dream about old people chasing me cause I took their oatmeal... Yeah...I blame Gold for that...

Anyway, I asked her what the hell she was doing in my room again when I told her that she can't come in here and how she even got in here.

"You only lock it 'cause you don't want me to find stuff that summons angels or something...or whatever Akai-san tells you to hide from me," She gave me an innocent look, then pointed to the door,"And the door, Salem-chan gave me a pick lock and showed me how to use it the other day." I groaned when she mention Salem.

"I thought Akai told you not to learn anything from Salem..."

"Yeah, and you told me that I could do whatever I want as long as its safe and it doesn't involve strangers." She replied back looking through my nightstand drawer, I gave her a funny look.

"When did I ever say that?"

"Last week when you came back from your trip to meet the other dexholders at the Unova region." Oh, I forgot to mention that I met two other dexholders over there, one of them was Gold's older cousin. He was pretty cool. Then there was that girl who took Pika and Chuchu to do a movie shot for like 10 minutes. It was an okay trip if there wasn't that weird guy that kept showing up and telling us that we were hurting our pokemon by keeping them with us... Yeah, it was awkard after Yellow told us that was her cousin and Green got really pissed off because the guy wouldn't leave after Black beat him five times...

Gah, I knew I had ADHD... No wonder Green gets annoyed with me sometimes...hehe

"I don't remember saying any of tha-"

"That's because after I asked you, you passed out on the couch." she interjected before crawling into bed with me.

"What the heck? I thought you grew out of coming to sleep in one of our beds?" Eclipse always had a problem sleeping by herself when we were little. She'd either go to Fire's room and sleep with him or Akai's room if she was really freaked out. She would only come to my room if she thought she saw something.

"Old habits are hard to break...and I thought I saw a spider in my room..." she shrugged. I sighed before scooting over a little so she could have some room in my bed. I knew it was something else but I'd let her keep her pride...Just for tonight.

"I thought you had Sammy and Roxy with you..." I mummbled pulling the cover up, making sure that it covered Eclipse as well. She shook her head.

"Those two decided to take my laptop and hide in the closet...and they wouldn't stop giggling... I guess they found my hidden stash of pictures of you and Gre-" My eyes widened to what she was refering to, she glanced at me before quickly laying down on the bed and throwing the covers over her. I felt the heat rush up to my face and also doing the same.

"We'll talk in the morning..." I turned to her before turning back over and facing the wall. My dreams that night were filled with... very disturbing images... I knew we should've did a quick sweep before... I should really listen to Green more...

When I woke up, it was six in the morning. Three hours of sleep, wooo... Eclipse was already out of bed and probably downstairs with Salem, who every morning comes in to our house and watches Looney Tunes. Why she doesn't watch at her house, I don't know...

Knowing that those two are downstairs with Salem watching the tv while Eclipse would make some sort of breakfast (usually toast or something), I wouldn't get any more sleep than I've already had. Salem usually turns up the volume every ten minutes. Literally. Sighing, I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs where I was greeted with a somewhat happy Eclipse.

"Red, guess what I just found~" she sang monotonusly...wait, is that even possible? I don't know but it was really weird,"I was digging through Cherry-pie's room and found Pokemon Red...although I'm not sure if its for color or something... guess I'll just have to try it out." Holding out the little game card.

Oh, how could I forget about the little nicknames that my little sister gave to me and my cousins (or brothers is what I like the refer them as) since we all named after a color of red(my name of course) so she went with the nicknames, Cherry-pie was Akai my older cousin, I was Strawberry, and Fire was Apple-pie. Yes, I've already asked her why they had pie at the end of their nicknames and why I didn't. Her reply? "I just don't really like strawberry-pie, but I do like the fruit."... Yeah, that was the weirdest conversation I've probably ever had. I think.

"I don't know, it looks like it was booted or something. It could just freeze up and break the gameboy or something." I mummbled inspecting it before it was yanked out of my hand. Eclipse gave me a horrified look.

"Don't say that!" she whispered rubbing the small game card as if it were a precious jewl or something," You could jynx it and then it would really happened! Don't you remember that time at camp?" Oh, yeah. How could I ever forget about camp... I'll share that with you guys another time. Promise.

"Do you always have to bring that up?" I grumbled stepping past her and heading into the kitchen. Eclipse following close behind.

"Yes, as long as you keep saying stuff like that and not only that," she grabbed a pan from under the cabinet for my four eggs that I grabbed from the refridgerator," You haven't made love yet to Gre-I mean...hm..."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered cracking the egg a little too hard. Some parts of the shell fell in so I had to scoop them out. The heat on my face never left. Eclipse was pressing buttons on a few thing in the game of the booted game before answering again.

"That you hide your love for Spongebob!" I looked at her horrified. She embarassed me in front of Salem and the best she could come up with for a horrible cover up was SPONGEBOB! What the-

"Just so you know Red. We all know you and Green's feeling for each other." Salem popped her head in the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast that Eclipse had made before I got down here,"And make me some eggs too." Grabbing the jar of peanut butter she ran back to the living room.

"And I don't want it scrambled! Give me sunny side up will ya!" she yelled turning up the volume of the tv. God, was it already loud.

"What am I now? A freaking maid?" I grummbled craking the other three eggs the same as the first one. Eclipse came back with two more eggs from the fridge.

"Not exactly. A maid would be someone who's a slave at a house. And your not a slave over here cause your my favorite big brother Strawberry~!" She smiled," Although you would be a maid at the Oak residence. And, no, I'm not talking about Green making you his bitch," She leaned closer to me,"You got to watch out for Salem. She makes everyone her slave but since you guys are like my brothers your her bitches."

I looked at her with wide eyes,"And what are you?" my voice cracked with embarrasment and grabbing some salt and pepper. She giggled.

"Silly, I'm second in command." My little sister pulled a stool from the counter to reach up for the plates in the top cabinets,"And that means that if Salem isn't here to boss you guys around, I am." Setting the plates next to the stove she pick up the game device again.

"Oh, and why's that?" I grummbled sarcastically while scrapping the scrambled eggs onto the two plates before cracking the other two eggs into the pan to make Salem's breakfast... What? That girl may be a bitch but she's freaking scary when she's hungry and I'm not ready to lose my manhood yet.

"I maybe can't beat you at pokemon battles, but I can kick your ass pretty good. Even the Looney Tunes way AND Tom and Jerry way." How could I ever forget about the time when all of us got stuck on tv land (well, to be specific, it was only Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry)... Again I'll tell you guys that another time but not now.

"Well, I didn't train in sub-zero degrees and freeze my freaking butt of in the snow." I hated cursing around my little sister, I'm the big brother and I've got to set an example!"And what did I tell you about cursing?" Flipping one of the eggs over I glanced at my little sister who adverted her eyes from me.

"But Gold-kun and the others get to..."she pouted putting some pepper on the two plates that contained our breakfast,"And besides, I'm fourteen now, so that must mean that I'm old enough to do as I please. Remeber? That's what you said~!"

"And I take that back, from now on you have to listen to my rules when I say them and how I say them." Scrapping Salem's breakfast onto the plate before placing the pan in the sink and running cold water on it."You may be second in command when Salem's around to be a witch but that doesn't mean that you have to follow in her footsteps. And that means that I'll always be in charge of you because your my little Sunshine." Shutting off the water and wipping my hands on the towel that was hanging on the oven handle. Eclipse's face was red as a tomato giving the most adorable pout look a little sister could that's freaking adorable.

"Don't call me that...Especially when we have guests!" mummbling about embarassment and blackmailing she snatched three forks sticking them into the eggs and grabbing her and Salem's plate to the living room. I rolled my eyes and smiled doing the same. I didn't even notice the little beep sound on the gameboy and the little text box that appeared.

After breakfast and watching a full hour Looney Tunes, I had to go wash the dishes since my sister's all time favorite show come on, Chowder. Honestly I don't see what she likes about that show. Salem went to grab my laptop from my room, I don't know why she wants to use my laptop but I'd rather not complain. Again, my manhood is on the line. Once I finished drying my hands off I went to join my sister on the couch who has wrapped her mind on to the pokemon game.

"So.." my hand going for the remote which was snatched before I got a chance to grab it.

"Don't." She mummbled not even looking up from the game. What? She's not even looking at the t.v.! So why does it matter if her shows and she's not even watching it? I'm the man in here!

"Pfft. As if Red, honey." Salem laughed while typing away at something. She must be on my Skype talking to whoever was on. Usually it was either Gold or Blue. Mostly it was Leaf who was in some faraway region. She still travels even though she was accepted into Brawl. For better pokemon she says. Both she and Fire had actually got accepted but she sent three of her pokemon with him. Fire's still competing in the tournament so I don't know what's going on with him.

"Its like you guys are both against me or something..."I grummbled crossing my arms as I watched Chowder eat another of that big nosed guy's cooking.

"Aw, Red, deary, did someone jizzed in your pants?" Salem cooed before laughing.

"Stop bickering you two I'm trying to get my first gym badge at the momment." Eclipse mummbled pressing some buttons again,"Hey... Is the game suppose to do that?"

"Suppose to do what?" I leaned over to see what my sister was talking about. There was a test box that opened up.

RED:Am I a joke to you?

Okay, that was just plan freaky. 1) The game is not suppose to talk to you and 2) Who's RED? But that's probably just a hack on the game so I didn't dwell on it too much. I mean its just a hack right?

"Eh, its probably just some hack that someone did on the booted game." Brushing it off as if it were nothing. Eclipse gave me a look before nodding and going back to playing her game.

"You sure?" Salem glanced at me before typing away at the laptop again," I mean she did find it in Akai's room. And only god, knows what he keeps in there..." Huh? What does Akai keep in his room anyway. He does keep some sort of books in there that Fire, Eclipse and me aren't allow to read. And not only that he has some weird symboles here and there in his room(I took a peek in there once).

"So?" I shrugged, I mean, yeah, Akai may keep a lot of spell books and stuff in there but that doesn't mean that everything in there has a curse or something. Right?

"Alright. Whatever."Salem shrugged going back to whatever she was doing. For some reason I had a feeling that I already knew what she was referring to, but I mean that's just some weird internet stuff you read right?

I tried to ignore the eerie feeling that I got whenever my sister was playing while Chowder had ended and went to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

><p><strong>Starz:<strong>Hurray! We're starting off!

**Midori:***gasp* I wasn't in here!

**Akai:**...*sob*... you left me out...

**Fire:**How could you leave me out!

**Red:***blush* why would you put me x Green in there?

**Green:***death stare* I will end you...

**Starz:**Uh...please R&R while I go get some water *runs away*


End file.
